1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical waveguide film, an optical substrate and a method for manufacturing the optical waveguide film and the optical substrate, and more particularly, to an optical waveguide film and its manufacturing method, and an optical substrate including the optical waveguide film and its manufacturing method.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, optical waveguide films used to optically connect between a plurality of optical elements provided on an optical substrate are known. Such optical waveguide film needs to be precisely positioned to the optical substrate when arranged thereon in order to secure an optical path.
For example, there has been proposed an optical wiring film made of a plurality of optical wiring layers and formed on a silicon substrate via a curable adhesive layer (cf. for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-116334). In this proposal, an alignment pattern is formed each on a surface of an optical wiring film and a surface of a supporting substrate so as to oppose each other in the thickness direction, and then the optical wiring film is aligned with the silicon substrate by these alignment patterns.